


monologue

by Matthewwilliams2525



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthewwilliams2525/pseuds/Matthewwilliams2525
Summary: 背景：小说第十册极地远征中，杰克舍身救下了从舰长大舱中落水的斯蒂芬，而惊奇号却在无知无觉下可怖的飘远了——他们差点一起淹死在大海里。所以，杰克心中的一些奇特变化在后来斯蒂芬昏迷、被运到岸上诊治、又奇迹自愈后，慢慢的发生了。分级：Gcp：Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin作者：马修





	monologue

【怒海争锋】【Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin】Monologue（G/超短一发完）

背景：小说第十册极地远征中，杰克舍身救下了从舰长大舱中落水的斯蒂芬，而惊奇号却在无知无觉下可怖的飘远了——他们差点一起淹死在大海里。所以，杰克心中的一些奇特变化在后来斯蒂芬昏迷、被运到岸上诊治、又奇迹自愈后，慢慢的发生了。  
分级：G  
cp：Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin  
作者：马修

 

……Almost wholly useless reflection, but even so better than the piercing, sterile, pointless regrets that had tormented him for the last few hours, regrets about leaving Sophie surrounded with lawsuits, regrets for not having managed things more cleverly, bitter regret at having to leave life behind and all those he loved……  
……这些几乎都是完全无用的想法，不过还是比最近几个小时里一直折磨着他的尖锐的、毫无结果的懊悔要好得多：他懊悔离开索菲，让她一个人被诉讼包围着，懊悔他没有更加明智地处理事务，懊悔他不得不离开生活，离开他喜欢的人们……

 

——《极地远征》第七章

 

Scene One 岸上的临时病房里

一、  
我想不通，斯蒂芬。  
只有在你昏睡，而外面暴雨倾盆——也就是现在时，我才有勇气坐在你的床边，懦夫似的娓娓对你讲来我的一些想法。除了我之外，没人能听到以下这番话。而你知道的，十几年来，每当我想不通某些事时，我总会找你商量，但……这次的话题却涉及你，才，才使我万难对清醒时的你开口。  
——我焦虑着。  
但斯蒂芬，却始终找不到导致这焦虑的症结所在。  
之所以认为这与你有关，是因为它是自你掉到尾波里的那一晚才开始的。彼时，你顺着波涛与荧光的海藻，向着无声的海底坠了下去，而我也一如往常，毫不犹豫的跟随你跳了进去。你也知道你自己的，但凡沾到水便笨拙地一塌糊涂。在好不容易把你从上帝才知道到底怎么缠进去的网里解救出来时，我们从渐渐远去的惊奇号上，发现自己似乎陷入了一场很可能是致命的僵局中。正在举办节日宴会的船员们听不见舰长的呼救——即便你平时总会嘲笑我嗓门太大，此时也乖乖地闭紧了嘴巴。  
我们被困在了宽阔的洋面上。  
在抱着你浮了一晚上，精疲力尽而希望渺茫时，我，我开始想念我的家人，尤其想念索菲。无法言喻的对她的愧疚使我的心比合恩角的海水还要寒冷。人们都说将死之时，过往幕幕都会在脑海里重现，而那时既是如此。旧时光和好日子都在渐明的天空中一一浮现着，温热的咖啡，美味的奶酪和馅饼，我家乡的田野与奎妮大姐，我们在大舱中不知疲倦的纵情演奏，我的第一艘船索菲号，洛卡泰里C大调四重奏。  
我无法制止后悔，斯蒂芬，任何人在将死之前都会如此。这毫无保留的纵身一跃，会让我失去曾经拥有的“最重要的一切”。我甚至在双腿痉挛时暗中斥责自己，如果让我再重新选择一次的话，我是绝对不会再跳……

不。

有什么先于理性或道义，对意志动手了——使我甚至还未思考，便得到了否定的答案。  
而当我静下来思考，并意识到无论多少次，我都会毫不犹豫的跳下去时，斯蒂芬，这份焦虑应声成型了。它渗入了我的每根毛发，逼迫我去反思这些身体上的奇妙反射。  
那什么是“最重要的一切”呢？我要颠覆并重塑它们的定义吗？它们难道不应该是即便赴死也断然不可抛弃的吗？不应该是紧紧握在手上，时刻抱在怀里片刻不能分离的吗？  
而我此刻紧拥在怀的是……  
如果有一件事，会让我舍弃人生中所有的，“最重要的一切”来义无反顾，这……这又说明了什么呢？  
我想不通，也许是有些“东西”阻止我想通，斯蒂芬，我不在意。  
但由这份想不通所点燃的旺盛的焦虑，却让我越来越恐慌。  
你不知道，在你这次因撞到驻退索而长时间昏迷期间，我和马丁先生差点因为要不要给你开颅治病而大吵起来，因为就在我的手下，你的脉搏渐渐微弱了——我花费多少精力镇定心神，才最终从指尖下方触到了你的心跳。  
你在流失，在衰颓，在溃败着，坍塌着。而当我痛切的发现你也许不会再与我并肩在记忆里绘制年轮，却选择了栖息在某个时光的定点久居直至永劫——我却对此无力回天时。  
熟悉的感觉回来了。  
斯蒂芬，那是看到你沉入水底时的感觉，那是看你在和坎宁决斗后，被射入一枪的感觉，那是把遍体鳞伤的你从法国监狱里解救出来的感觉。那是我现在的感觉。  
这是什么？这到底是什么？斯蒂芬，请你告诉我，你是从不吝惜赐教的，对吗？  
我的好医生，伟大的人类学家，杰出的自然与人文的观察者……  
我的喜悦，你一定知道的。

此刻，你仍在昏睡，那就，那就请你先别醒来，我亲爱的朋友。  
如果你好心，那就请在我今夜闭上眼睛，做下一场有你在的梦里时……  
帮帮我吧。

 

二、

杰克离开后，斯蒂芬把自己的头埋入了薄被里。  
默默的睁开了眼睛。


End file.
